


Tan dulce como el pan

by bladegaur



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker - Freeform, Alternate Universe, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Kanda Yuu - Freeform, M/M, Yullen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur
Summary: Él siempre tuvo gustos peculiares, pero nunca pensó encontrar justo lo que buscaba en el lugar menos esperado. Fic Yullen. ―  one-shot ―Algo cortito y bonito para leer xDDD
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tan dulce como el pan

Si tuviera que describir a ese chico con una sola palabra, definitivamente sería “dulce”, lo sabía perfectamente, siempre fue así desde la primera vez que lo vio.

En ese entonces él era un niño de apenas 6 años que había sido adoptado por aquel profesor de arte llamado Froid Tiedoll, aquel día ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del pequeño parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, a Tiedoll le agradaba llevar al menor consigo ya que era callado y calmado la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que cada vez que podía salía a dar un paseo con su pequeño “hijo”, mas, ajeno al entusiasmo que el adulto mostraba, el peli azul se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardarían en volver a su hogar, puesto que estaba fastidiado y tenía deseos de comer algo que no fueran los dulces que su tutor le ofrecí

El dulce nunca fue su sabor preferido, era fácil suponer que a todos los niños les gustaba comer golosinas, chocolates o cualquier otro tipo de postres azucarados que se pudieran inventar, pero no a él; a pesar de su corta edad nunca había mostrado tener interés ni mucho menos preferencia por degustar cualquier cosa dulce que aquel hombre insistía en comprar, le desagradaban las texturas, los colores y aún más los empalagosos olores que desprendían dichos alimentos, si no llegaban al extremo de darle náuseas, por lo menos le dejaban un notable resentimiento al ver que toda la gente, ya no sólo niños sino también adultos, comían cuanta cosa asquerosamente dulce encontraran, y miraba con hastío aquellos tantos negocios que solían vender ese tipo de comida por toda la ciudad.

El bello paisaje era oscurecido tenuemente por la noche que caía sobre el lugar, aquel parque era iluminado por las muchas lámparas que había a su alrededor y el agradable clima fresco de la estación lo hacían relajarse al punto de querer disfrutar de ello un poco más, de pronto, un hombre joven con largo cabello ondulado y castaño que vestía un traje formal color negro un poco gastado pasó frente a ellos llevando consigo una gran canasta, ofreciendo a todos los que iban pasando lo que traía en ella; sus oscuros ojos lo miraron con interés pues algo había llamado su atención, detrás de aquel hombre, por entre la concurrida calle, apareció un pequeño niño vistiendo un extraño trajecito con bordados de figuras cuadradas y capucha, el cual también cargaba una canasta pequeña que, por la estatura tan bajita del niño, parecía ser muy estorbosa y pesada para él.

No podía dejar de ver a ese niño que, al poco tiempo, también lo miraba detenidamente, éste tomó uno de los panecillos que llevaba en su canasta y fue hacia donde él estaba para entregárselo, el peli azul sólo parpadeó sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó la voz de Tiedoll decir que debía tomarlo, lo hizo sin saber qué hacer además de observar atentamente la gran sonrisa que el pequeño le había regalado para después irse corriendo tras el mayor que comenzaba a alejarse del lugar; a pesar de que Tiedoll trató de localizarlos no pudo encontrarlos, y lo único que hizo él fue mirar fijamente el muffin de chocolate que el niño castaño le había dado.

Ése fue el primer y único dulce que comió en su vida, y no le había gustado, pero ese niño se lo había dado y no quiso que nadie más se lo comiera, luego de eso, trató de buscarlo entre la gente cada vez que pasaba por aquel parque, pero no volvió a verlo sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara. Con el paso del tiempo había crecido y aprendido muchas cosas útiles en su vida, mas, nunca cambió el hecho de que los dulces no le atrajeran en lo más mínimo, había entrado a la preparatoria que había en la ciudad, la cual se encontraba un par de calles más allá de ese pequeño parque, por lo que solía pasar por ahí cuando iba a clases o salía de ellas; todo transcurría con monotonía hasta que cierto día notó movimiento en uno de los locales desocupados que se situaba sobre aquella amplia calle empedrada, por donde se dirigía para salir del pequeño parque, tenía que pasar por ahí para ir a su casa, por lo que fue inevitable darse cuenta del inusual ajetreo en aquel negocio que solía estar abandonado.

Vio el letrero de madera que acababan de colocar en la entrada del lugar, el cual colgaba de una barra de metal y tenía escrito “panadería”, apenas si estaba leyendo la inscripción del negocio que se estaba instalando, cuando repentinamente alguien salió del interior de éste sin fijarse y terminó estrellándose con él, el japonés volteó a ver al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, el cual vestía un conjunto formal de pantalón y chaleco color negro con una camisa blanca de cuello inglés y un listón rojo atado en forma de moño en la base; frunció el ceño molesto pensando en todo el repertorio de insultos que tenía para decirle, pero cuando el ojiplata levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, simplemente no pudo. Y, contrario a lo que normalmente hubiera hecho, extendió su mano para levantar al desconocido que no dejaba de disculparse completamente avergonzado por el incidente, se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que por poco sonríe al verlo tan nervioso y alegre, y quedó aún más impresionado cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sus manos se tocaron.

El albino pronto se alejó dejándolo petrificado algunos segundos por la inesperada sensación que, aunque deseara negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, había logrado inquietarlo al grado de que sentirse intrigado y preguntarse quién era ese chico, al tiempo que percibía una extraña sensación junto con la idea de que ya lo conocía, varios días después seguía tratando de ignorar la reacción que había tenido, era simplemente imposible pensar que pudiera conocer a alguien tan débil y despistado como lo era ése chico, no tenía ninguna razón para acercarse a él ni al pan que vendía en su tienda, sin embargo, no había podido olvidar la sonrisa que le mostró, mientras más pensaba en él, más recordaba a aquel niño que le había obsequiado ese panecillo hace años, ¿por qué pensaba en algo tan absurdo? ¿Acaso era el mismo chico? Por supuesto que no, no se parecían en nada, ni había ninguna razón por la que debía suponer eso, pero al no poder apartar ese asunto de su mente, comenzó a frecuentar el lugar tratando de descubrir la identidad del susodicho, y aunque le disgustara todo cuanto veía en el establecimiento, ese chico peliblanco era quien siempre atendía y recibía a todos los clientes con una gran sonrisa... tenía que admitirlo, era hipnotizante.

Muchas veces lo intentó, pero no sabía de qué manera comenzar la conversación, así que miraba de un lado a otro fingiendo que estaba escogiendo las piezas de pan que compraría ese día, mas, para su sorpresa, fue él quien le habló preguntándole por la preparatoria donde estudiaba, pues siempre que iba a la tienda portaba el uniforme color celeste perteneciente a ésta, Kanda asentía o contestaba monosílabos a las interminables preguntas que el menor inquiría, evidentemente el japonés era mejor escuchando y el inglés era mejor hablando, qué idiota, nunca se dio cuenta de que todas las veces que iba ahí sólo estaba acechándolo para ver qué información podía sacarle al mocoso que, al parecer, creía que buscaba tener algún tipo de amistad con él; por ello descubrió muchas cosas de su vida, como el hecho de que él y su padre habían andado por muchos lugares hasta que pudieron establecerse en esa ciudad, ése chico en verdad era torpe al decirle todo lo que quería saber, pero en cuanto le dijo que cuando era pequeño su cabello era castaño claro y con el tiempo se fue tornando blanco no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro, también le contó que solían vender pan por las calles y que, en efecto, habían estado poco tiempo en ese lugar, pero que fue hasta ese momento que lograron reunir suficiente dinero como para vivir ahí, montar la tienda y poder enviarlo a él a ese colegio.

En esa ocasión, había tomado sus cosas y pagó, dejando al albino desconcertado al ver que había pagado de más, pero él sólo dijo “No deberías obsequiar el pan a los desconocidos.” y salió del lugar. Varias veces había vuelto fingiendo que quería comprar pan, y el albino intentó averiguar por qué había dicho aquello, haciendo que el japonés se enojara con él, no tenía caso decírselo si no lo recordaba, y a pesar de que todo fuera tan confuso para ambos, simplemente no podía dejar de ir a ese lugar a comprar algo que, en realidad, no le gustaba; lo sabía, era un pretexto, una estúpida excusa para acercarse a él y mirar intensamente esos preciosos ojos plateados, haciendo que Allen se sintiera incómodo y vulnerable cada vez que lo veía así.

Pronto el menor entró a esa escuela y fue más frecuente encontrarse con él en dicho establecimiento, quien al menos se alegraba de que el mayor no lo alejara cada vez que acudía a él para pedirle ayuda o meramente para saludarlo, la situación era extraña para el inglés, pero le agradaba platicar con él, compartir los almuerzos o acompañarlo de vuelta una vez que las clases habían terminado, el albino no tardó en hacer amigos por todos lados, mas, no había dejado de acercarse al peli azul como solía hacerlo desde que ingresó a ese colegio; cierto día el mayor lo notó más nervioso de lo normal, el ojiplata se había esmerado en hornear una receta nueva de galletas que aún no ponían a la venta y quería dárselas a probar al japonés, sin embargo, al darse a conocer que traía una bolsa llena de galletas recién hechas, todos en su salón de clase terminaron por pedirle y se habían acabado todo su contenido, lo único que Kanda vio fue cómo el otro parecía entristecido sin comprender el motivo de ello, ¿qué tenían de importantes esas galletas? Había conseguido promocionar su nueva receta, ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Muchos comenzaron a encargarle pedidos de éstas luego de eso y el menor tuvo que ingeniárselas para cumplir con sus estudios y los encargos que todos esos estudiantes le hacían, poco a poco habían comenzado a alejarse, aunque nunca fueron muy cercanos en realidad, el Moyashi se había hecho muy popular y ese aparente apego que tenía con él se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, por lo que ya no tenía caso que siguiera fingiendo una predilección inexistente por la mercancía de su tienda.

Sin embargo, aquel extraño sentimiento no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, y aun deseaba ir a ese lugar tan sólo para verlo una vez más, abrumado por esa molesta sensación, fue hacia allá recriminándose a sí mismo mil veces por no saber qué era lo que lo hacía volver si no tenían nada en común ni mucho menos tuvieran algo que ver el uno con el otro, basarse en el incidente que había pasado hace tantos años no era suficiente como para pretender hacer algo más con el peliblanco quien ni siquiera recordaba ese hecho, entró esforzándose por no aparentar ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el falso encargo que tenía de llevar pan a su casa; y, en cuanto pagó su compra y le fue entregada la gran bolsa de papel con su contenido, sin poder evitarlo, clavó su mirada en los ojos platinados que lo veían con dulzura mientras una sutil sonrisa iluminaba aún más la imagen del albino frente a él, se quedó callado y estático mirando una y otra vez cada rasgo en el rostro del menor, y, sin ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía, entreabrió sus labios tratando de decir alguna frase que aún no se había creado en su mente.

Mas, fue interrumpido antes de poder emitir sonido alguno cuando un sujeto entró saludando al peliblanco, haciendo que éste se apartara del recibidor para acercarse al que le hablaba, arruinando completamente el momento junto con todas sus intenciones de comunicarle aquello que... ni siquiera tenía caso nombrarlo, así que tomó sus cosas y regresó a su casa, ni Tiedoll, ni Marie, y menos aún Daisya se preguntaban por qué el peli azul compraba tanto pan dulce cuando nunca antes le había gustado, nunca le cuestionaron por qué atiborraba con esas piezas la cesta que había en el comedor de su hogar; pero, luego de ver al peliblanco varias veces con ese tipo, consideró la opción de no volver a comprar algo que ni siquiera se comía, y, de todos modos, no faltaba mucho para que él saliera de la preparatoria y se fuera a estudiar a la universidad, por lo que seguramente, ya no tendría razón para volver a pasar por ahí.

Eso iba pensando hasta que vio al sujeto tomar por la fuerza al albino y tratar de sacarlo de la tienda para llevarlo a otro lado, ese tipo era su amigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo así? Quiso ignorar la situación y seguir caminando hacia su hogar hasta que escuchó esa dulce voz decir “no quiero, déjame en paz...” y vio cómo el otro lo arrojaba contra la pared y le soltaba un golpe haciéndolo caer al piso, entonces no pudo contener el impulso de ir hacia allá, cuando entró a la tienda encontró al idiota ese destrozando el lugar y amenazando al menor para que fuera con él; y lo siguiente que supo ese sujeto, fue que Kanda le había dado un tremendo puñetazo que casi lo deja noqueado, estaba a punto de echarlo a patadas cuando el albino se interpuso y lo empujó con suavidad para alejarlo, diciéndole con mucha seriedad al otro que se fuera y no volviera más, pues ya no era bienvenido, demasiado amable para su gusto, sin embargo, al ver la mirada asesina con la que él lo acuchillaba, el idiota entendió y se fue de ahí tambaleándose.

Allen había llorado luego de eso, recargándose ligeramente sobre el brazo derecho del mayor, quien miró detenidamente alrededor “Tch...” ese tipejo había hecho muchos destrozos, tomó sutilmente al menor viendo que éste se tensaba al momento y levantó su rostro para verlo, le había partido el labio y un hilo de sangre estaba bajando por su barbilla, rayos, quería ir tras ese tipo y molerlo a golpes, pero, al ver el gesto expectante del albino, sintió un fuerte deseo de acercarse más y trató de besarlo... pudo captar la sorpresa y el susto instantáneo que provocó en el menor y se alejó al comprender que no era un buen momento para hacerlo, quizás jamás lo sería; así que se fue del lugar y procuró por todos los medios posibles no volver a cruzarse con él ni volver a acercarse a esa tienda, nunca tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo y ahora menos que nunca podía tener una.

Los días pasaron y no volvió a saber de él, era mejor así, ¿no? Después de todo, nunca pudo decirle nada acerca del verdadero interés que tenía por él... el único que se quejó de la situación fue Daisya, pues no volvió a llevar pan a su casa. No importaba, lo superaría de alguna manera, aunque ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que debía superar, era mejor no pensar en eso si no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, por lo que, luego de practicar tantas veces la meditación y habiendo aprendido a contener esos incontrolables deseos de querer ver al menor otra vez, se sentó en la sala leyendo el libro más grueso que encontró para tratar de ignorar los pensamientos y sensaciones que no hacían más que molestarlo, quería olvidarse del resto del mundo y no pensar más en ese tema que no había hecho más que traerle problemas; así fue hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y él tuvo que levantarse a abrir, ya que no había nadie más en la casa, pero en cuanto lo hizo, no supo quién fue el más sorprendido.

De todas las personas que imaginó que estarían tocando para que abriera, jamás esperó que fuera precisamente el Moyashi quien estuviera afuera de su vivienda, entrecerró los ojos con molestia sintiendo esa calidez en su pecho mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, y no pudo evitar perderse entre las bellas facciones que conformaban el rostro aniñado del albino, aunado a los grandes ojos que brillaban y temblaban por la emoción, su boca entreabierta y los labios temblorosos que trataban de balbucear... en verdad era hermoso.

―T... Tiedoll, ¿e-el señor Tiedoll vive aquí? ― dijo por fin bajando la mirada y rebuscando entre sus bolsillos un papel con la dirección a donde debía llevar esa gran carga de pan que llevaba entre sus brazos.  
―Es mi tutor. ― dijo Kanda con desgano, extendiendo una mano para que le entregara el pedido, Allen se lo dio al mayor y éste tomó el picaporte para cerrar nuevamente la pieza de madera, puesto que ya no había nada más qué hacer ahí.

―E-espera... ― dijo Allen apoyando ambas manos en la puerta tratando de impedir que la cerrara, Kanda lo miró por un momento preguntándose qué quería y lo vio tomar una de las bolsas de galletas que traía en la canasta que había dejado sobre el suelo. ―E-esto es para ti... ― dijo acercándole la bolsa de celofán sellada con un listón rojo en forma de moño.

―Detesto los dulces. ― dijo sin más el peli azul viendo con indiferencia el paquete que Allen trataba de obsequiarle, éste levantó la vista parpadeando confundido cuando lo escuchó.

―¿N-no te gustan? Entonces, ¿por qué siempre has comprado pan en mi tienda? ― dijo sin comprender la actitud del otro.

Genial, el mocoso no lo entendía, Kanda se debatió mentalmente si debía darle alguna explicación, responderle cortantemente o si sólo debía azotarle la puerta en la cara... hasta que el otro interrumpió su meditación con algo que definitivamente no esperaba oír.

―E-es que yo... q-quería saber, si tú... si... si... te gustaría tener una ci-ta... conmigo... ―

Si aquello fue insólito, oír su linda voz tartamudeando y ver esas suaves mejillas completamente enrojecidas había sido algo que jamás imaginó poder apreciar en él, y sin embargo, ahí estaba el albino enrojecido temblando como gelatina pidiéndole que tuviera una cita con él, una cita, sonrió de lado y en un sólo movimiento, metió al menor con todo y canasta, le quitó la bolsa de galletas, cerró la puerta y lo acorraló contra ella acercándose mucho a él, pero sin hacer nada además de apoyar su frente en la del otro, mirándolo fijamente para analizarlo con cuidado, comprobando con cada gesto que, efectivamente, el albino se moría por salir con él, entonces no pudo más y por fin lo besó.

―Donde quieras, cuando quieras, también puedes venir a cenar y trae a tu padre si es necesario. ― dijo Kanda con una amplia y seductora sonrisa, acariciando el mentón del albino con su pulgar, pensando también en las condiciones que los padres suelen poner en esos casos, pero lo que más le agradó fue ver la alegría en el rostro del menor.

La cita no resultó como habían querido, ya que los nervios los traicionaron y ninguno supo qué hacer, la cena familiar divirtió a todos menos a ellos dos, pues el padre de Allen y Tiedoll se pasaron toda la noche diciendo cosas vergonzosas de sus lindos y adorables hijos, mas, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa trataron de darse apoyo para no terminar el noviazgo que todavía no comenzaba; además del pequeño escándalo que se armó cuando se enteraron de que fue él quien había ayudado al peliblanco la vez que fue atacado en la tienda, el té después de cenar fue la mejor parte, ya que el asunto por fin se había calmado y, aunque Daisya trataba de seguir bromeando con ambos, no tuvieron qué hacer nada más que ignorarlo, Tiedoll tomó un álbum de fotos y se acercó a Allen para mostrarle cómo era Kanda cuando lo adoptó, y todo el mundo lo miró fijamente cuando éste soltó un agudo grito por la sorpresa.

El menor lo había reconocido con el cabello corto, recordó haberle dado el panecillo y le contó cada detalle guardado en su memoria al peli azul pues era el más interesado en escucharlo mientras ambos se miraban y sonreían enternecidamente el uno al otro, provocando que un “aawww” de parte de los presentes inundara el lugar e incomodaran a la pareja que ahora se encontraba aún más sonrojada y avergonzada que antes; pero así era como habían sido las cosas, nadie lo planeó ni lo esperó, y fue mejor de lo que pudo haber deseado, había encontrado lo que tanto tiempo había buscado, lo que tanto quería, éste le correspondía y era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

Se levantó del asiento con una gran sonrisa al recordar todos esos sucesos, dándole un aspecto muy sensual al afilar la mirada de aquella manera como sólo él podía hacerlo, salió del tren avanzando confiadamente hacia afuera del edificio de la vieja estación, caminaba entre las extensas calles empedradas de aquella ciudad, cuyos faroles iluminaba tenuemente la vista a causa de la oscuridad que reinaba puesto que era muy temprano y aún no despuntaba el amanecer, pero sabía que él estaría en el lugar de siempre a esa hora, trabajando diligentemente aunque no tuviera ningún jefe que lo presionara; ésa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, sonrió aún más pensando en todo lo que habían superado juntos, incluso el haber tenido que irse a otro lado a estudiar no había debilitado ni atrofiado su relación, si acaso, más bien, la había reforzado, abrió la puerta y entró decidido al lugar a donde quería arribar, provocando el sonar de la campanilla que anunciaba su llegada y pudo ver esa cabellera blanquecina asomarse por el marco que había en la pared para divisar a los clientes tras el recibidor.

―Buenos días, ¿qué va a llevar?... ¡Kanda! ― dijo alegremente el albino saliendo apresuradamente del mostrador para aventarse sobre el peli azul, recibiéndolo con un asfixiante abrazo mientras saltaba con emoción como si tuviera 5 años; soltó sin preocupación la maleta que traía consigo para corresponder el contacto, hundiéndolo dentro de su cuerpo así como entre los grandes pliegues de la gabardina color ocre que traía puesta.

―Vengo a comerte a ti, si tanto quieres saber. ― dijo Kanda mientras lo acorralaba contra el escaparate, rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura aprisionando completamente su cuerpo para besarlo con voracidad, el albino dibujó un gesto divertido en su rostro sonrojado y lo recibió gustosamente.

Todo con ese chico había sido dulce desde el comienzo, ésa era la palabra que mejor lo representaba, así como en su ocupación, la esencia de una persona siempre está impregnada en todo lo que hace... y él no era la excepción, sino que, más bien, era el mejor ejemplo que podía dar para ello, a pesar de que el dulce nunca había sido su sabor preferido, tenía junto a él al chico más lindo que jamás había conocido en su vida y era el único dulce que le gustaba probar en todo momento, el único que deseaba degustar por el resto de su vida, así era él...

“Tan dulce como el pan”

― Fin ―

___________________________________________________

Anécdota: eran las 4 de la mañana y tenía hambre cuando pensé en escribir este fic xD  
Gracias por leer, atte: Bladegaur


End file.
